


Shatter My Walls || KakaNaru 18+ (yaoi)

by Gaybabies420



Category: Naruto
Genre: #boyxboy #bxblove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybabies420/pseuds/Gaybabies420
Summary: After a recent accident, Kakashi is stuck in a unbreakable genjutsu-And Naruto is the only one who is able to release this jutsu.-Will Naruto be able to break the spell and save his sensei's life before it's too late?!~2020 + Mature Readers Only!!⚠️🚫
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 47





	Shatter My Walls || KakaNaru 18+ (yaoi)

**Author's Note:**

> ▪️Category/Warnings:  
> \- Yaoi  
> \- Smutt  
> \- Depression  
> \- boyxboy sex  
> \- Underage sex/relationships  
> \- Teacher + Student Relationships 
> 
> By: Destiny .E Klemz  
> Fin- (4/24/20)⌛️

« Shatter My Walls »

_**+18 Warning:** _

_***NARUTO's POV:** _

_**//BxbYaoi-KakaNaru//** _

I ran as fast as I could back to the village, caring Kakashi in my hands I become worried. His breathing has stopped, and he isn't showing any movements.

I set my teacher down gently for a quick pit stop, connecting my lips with his—I bring him back to life.

Caring the jounin bridal style, we (I) head our way back to our home village.

He needed medical attention fast!

||

I rushed into the hospital office, busting down the door I screamed-

"Someone get this man a doctor! Now!" I roared, I couldn't let this man die in my arms.

He's too precious to me...

The medical-nin's take my lover from my arms, leaving my bloody stained hands unwanted while unloved by all.

The misery I experienced durning those torturous hours that I waited for the results of Kakashi's condition—Were slaughtering my youth.

(A/N: Guy would be upset!)

The homicidal acts those ninja plagued on my sensei we're terrible, revolting, such a manslaughter should be illegal.

That's when lady Tsunade, the hokage herself came into the room. With a predetermined face.

"Naruto uzumaki, your mission is to infiltrate Kakashi's mind—To then break down his fire wall. This will give use accuse to control his mind and beak him out of this trouble some jutsu, there for saving his life."

"Are you up to the task?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Yes, Dattebyo!" I say dumbly.

"Sure are you?" She corrected, almost if she knew the fear the was hidden deep within side of me.

"Positive, anything for Kakashi...I would do!"

"Alright then.." she almost seemed disappointed rather then greatful. "Follow me."

I do everything as she says to a tea, following on her toes—I think I was begging to annoy her when a tic popped onto the pale forehead.

I ease my pace, slowing down my movements to let her lead on ahead of me.

The empire that was around my silver haired lover was ridiculous, 15 medics surrounded the door that leads into my teachers hospital room.

"Aren't they taking this a little too extreme?"

"No, not at all. You don't think this is fitting for his condition?"

The old hag slid me a glare before returning forward where she began to work on her newest patient.

I was confused, why is granny so mad at me anyways?!

"Hey lady Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"Are you anger with me or something?"

"No, it's not you my son..."

"Then who is it?"

"You'll see once you enter Kakashi's mindscape..."

Okay then, I guess I'll just leave it at that. By drawing my arm foreword I laid a gentle hand on top of Kakashi's coldish knuckles.

I could almost cry at the sight, he was bandage from head to toe—Both eyes cover with the white cloth and wires and needles stuck in or implanted all around him.

My grip tightens.

"Will my sensei be okay?"

My eyes began to water slightly.

"If your Mission goes smoothly than yes, but if you fail he will die.."

"No pressure then.." I whispered under my breath, almost enough for Kakashi to hear if he could.

A smile spreads across his face, then mine too.

A hand to his cheek, I began to make a promising speech to the man I love.

"I promise you Kakashi..Whatever is wrong, I'll save you..."

"Alright, you ready?" Tsunade interrupted, has she begin to make hand seals at me.

"Yes, I'm ready to save my sensei's life!"

I just hope Im up to the task...

||

With a few hand signs and a large bright flashing light, I was sent inside of what I presume was Kakashi's mind.

My conscious faded in and out as the darkness surrounded me, forcing me to be alone in the pit of loneliness I was feeling without my teacher by my side.

Kakashi was always sent on the same missions as me, following me around like a lost puppy. We spent alot of time together, and yet I know nothing about the older man.

So navigating through Kakashi's mind, will be my hardest challenge.

Finally, I fell through the darkness to a small crimson blood red room, many sharingan eyes like Kakashi's filled the walls emptiness.

"Now this is creepy, why would Kakashi have something like this in his mind?!"

I made my way around the small room, The room itself was absent of the door—Trying to find a way out I begin to lay my hands across the walls.

That was when I must have pushed a Secret buttoned that open the wall to the left of me. Taking my steps carefully I walk through the door, awaiting for the mysteries on the other side.

There he was, Kakashi, as a small little boy. His hands were covered in blood and pain.

My eyes glance up to see the white fangs deceased body holds in Kakashi's frail and tiny arms.

I puked instantly.

wiping away the yellow substance I begin to stagger my way over to my loved one, that was just a small scarred child.

Wrapping him up in my arm, I tell him it will be all okay—But even I don't know if things will be after this...

"Shhh, it's okay.."

"N-naruto?"

"You know my name?"

"Yes, older Kakashi has something to say to you..."

And before I knew it the small boy laid a hand on top of my head and I disappeared into thin air, falling through the air I landed on a soft pile of leafs.

"W-where am I?!"

"OBITO!!"

A voices screeches causing me to cup my ears in pain, after releasing my squinting eyes I see a 14-15 year old Kakashi hatake standing over the man we fought durning the 4th Shinobi war.

Shaking off the unpolite memories I make my way over to Kakashi, squeezing the life out of him.

He immediately reacts, swinging his arms over my shoulders, he married himself to my chest. The girl in the corner stared at me with wide eyed expression, as she began to speak.

"Your 4th son!"

"How did you know that?"

"Because of this!"

With that, she stab me in my abdomen. Causing my consciousness to fall into nonexistence, until i re-awoke into a different room.

I find myself in a large clearing, The trees and ground were ripped apart. The oxygen in the air felt foul, like it was burning my throat also the insides of my stomach.

"I love you.."

I turn my head to find Kakashi confessing his love for my Long diseased biological father, my heart was breaking into two as I ran up to the two lovers to find the truth right In-front of me.

Kakashi's words were not to my dead dad, but the infant child next to my mother and father.

He was talking to me...

"I'm a monster, I should die.."

I shook my head negatively as if that was going to do something, but it did.

"No, I must die!" The boy stood.

"NONONE LIKE ME SHOILD BE ALOUD TO ROOM THIS EARTH!!"

The child next to the screaming teen began to cry out to the older male, Begging for comfort and support.

Teen Kakashi took a step forward, bending down on one knee he cradled the child in his arm. Swishing him back and forth, rocking the poor crying child to sleep.

"Don't die like everyone else.."

.

.

.

"All I have is you.."

He tuned his back so fast I flinched, holding my arms up defensively almost if I was about to get Stab.

Instead he hugged me.

"Save us! Save me from that old mans madness!!!"

"What old man!? Who?!"

In a second I blinked, I was changed back to a black room where different versions of Kakashi I never met before we're standing right in-front of me.

"SAVE US!!"

"SAVE US!!"

"SAVE US!!"

"SAVE US!!"

"N-no...stop please!"

"SAVE US!!"

"SAVE US!!"

"SAVE US!!"

"SAVE US!!"

Then everything stopped, I was located in Konoha's local military graveyard.

The jounin Kakashi awaited for me by his dead comrades that I've now met gravestones, I wake up to him quickly but quietly not to scare him.

"They all died so young..."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Kakashi..."

"Nah, it's fine...I just miss them, that's all.."

"Me too...I MEAN!—I just met them but-

-It's fine Naruto, it really is.."

I Sighed of relief.

"They would have loved you, just as much as I do..."

Before I could reply, the older Kakashi took off his navy mask and kissed me on the lips passionately. I kissed back eagerly, wrapping my arms around his tight broad shoulders.

That's when I felt it, all of the sadness and hate Kakashi hade hidden within side of him.

This was no genjutsu...Kakashi hade depression, and he finally cracked.

And I knew why, it was because it me..

||

Moments later the walls of the Beautiful scenery begin to crumble away, water filled the large room—I began to drown under the pressure.

"H-help!"

"Please someone help! Kakashi! Tsunade!"

"Grab my hand!!"

I look up to see Kakashi Floating on a boat above me, holding out a hand as he kept screaming my name.

He was calling out to me, so I took it.

I kissed him for the first time by myself, hugging him tightly I said.

"You are no monster, Kakashi."

"What! I don't f-feel that way..."

"Yes you do...But that's okay, we all have a little monster in us. But that doesn't stop us from being human,

You are human Kakashi. And I love you, all of you."

"R-really?" His tears that once threaten his face were released as I hugged him tighter, I kept reassuring him.

"I love you Kakashi.."

||

It's been 1 1/2 hours since I was taken out of Kakashi's mind, and 1 hours since he woke up.

It was time for him to leave, The nurses in the room told him he was allowed to leave the establishment and go home.

So I guess it's time I say goodbye too...

But I hade to leave before Kakashi did, I just couldn't Face him after the things I've seen.

After all I knew all the pain he felt in the past and the present, and yet I couldn't do anything to change it.

So I left the hospital, after signing out Kakashi's papers for him. I also kicked up some pebbles as I walked down the dirt path, on my way back to my shitty run down apartment.

"WAIT NARUTO!"

Kakashi came running after me, I stop in my tracks to let him catch up. To regain his air in his lungs he set his hands on top of his knees for support, has he settled his troubledbreathing

"Hey! Thanks for saving my life back there..I really appreciate it." He blushed lightly, but I turned away.

"It's no problem!"

"May I ask, why you did it?"

I looked at this lovely man seriously, before finally speaking in a normal tone then from before.

"Because I would do anything for the man I love, and that's you Kakashi.."

"Well then may I repay you for that?"

"Like how so?"

||

Before I could lay a hand on what was going, Kakashi sunshine's us back to his apartment. Smashing our lips together, he began fumbling around with my zipper.

"W-what...*pants*...too fast.." I managed to make out before he shut me up, by connecting your lips once again.

"Too slow~" he bit into my neck, I screamed in the pleasure it gave to me. "You are now mine, Naruto.." he's arms wrap around my torso as he began to strip my clothes off of my body.

Leaving me Butt naked, he said-

"God you are so gorgeous." I blushed happily at his attention, I wanted more and more of it.

And he was going to give it to me, diving to my v-line—He began to bit and tease the spot above my shaft.

Clear white liquid drip off of my cock, forcing my pants to be covered in the acts of precum.

Taking off my real boxers, he shoved my hole hard member into his mouths. His teeth light scraped against my cock, causing many shivers then moans to escape my mouth.

"AaAAahhh~

"Shhh, my little fox..."

Diving back down, the jounin between my legs popped all 3 of his slim pale fingers into my virgin hole.

My submissiveness came out of me, moaning by leaning into his touch.

I could feel my walls squeezing down on those beautiful working fingers, pleasing me tremendously.

Then something bigger took their place, Kakashi slides his already harden member into my hole.

"AHHHH!""

I screamed in pain, while he shushed me and placed small kisses on my neck. Licking the mark he just drew moments ago, he let me adjust to a size before moving. 

Thrust after thrust I could feel his speed increase, as well as my pleasure. My hole begin to become the perfect size just for Kakashi.

"And it better stay that way!"

My own alpha slapped my bum hard as ever, as he continue to pound into my ass.

But the he pulled out of inside of me, a long string of pre high connected our love parts.

I whimpered at the absence of his hard on, why did he let go?

I got my answer when Kakashi pick me up bridal style and carry me to his room.

"I'm sorry, I should've at least waited until we got to my room. Your first time should be special and at least on a bed and not a floor, I guess I was just too eager."

"Well I did just confess, I can understand you Kakashi."

"I know, you always do."

He laid me gently onto the bedsheets, they were are much softer and more comfortable than the hard wooden floor of Kakashi's living room.

He adjusted him so he was back to my entrance before slowly sliding his member back inside of me.

My eyes squinted from the pain, it was still all new to me.

"Are you okay love?"

"Yes Kakashi, I'm fine. You may move now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please just fuck me!"

He didn't need to be told twice, pulling on the strands of my hair, he used his other free hand to grab my hips and thrust in and out of me.

He hit my prostate over and over again, I cummed at least 5 times, and I was on a dry orgasm.

It hurt like hell, but god did it feel so fucking good!~

Before we both knew it, I reached my 7th high by clamping down on Kakashi's dick—forcing myself to milk him dry.

We both collapse on each other, he begin to spoon me into a cuddling position before saying-

"Thank you Naruto.."

"For what?"

"Breaking my walls.."

End.

|||

(A/N: Go follow my friend:

[dashi41](https://www.wattpad.com/user/dashi41) for great kakanaru Quality amazing content!!)

❤️

**fin**.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

**_For more go follow my wattpad: Destiny17kakaNaru_ **

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Ended on: (4/24/20)⏳


End file.
